Every year people die by being trapped in grain storage bins. Even a physically fit person can become completely trapped in less than 30 seconds and many are killed or injured trying to facilitate a rescue. According to some experts, a worker can become completely submerged by the grain in five seconds and half of all grain accidents result in death by suffocation. Grain bins are often located in semi-isolated areas and help can arrive too late to save the person and even with help, it is often impossible to get the person out in time. Some studies indicate that despite educational efforts, grain bin accidents are actually on the rise.
There is a need for a safe and portable device that can remove grain from around a trapped person in time to save their life that is operable in remote locations.